bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūnosuke Kakuzenbō
|birthday = July 18 |age = 300+ |gender = Male |height = 196 cm (6'5'') |weight = 86 kg (190 lbs) |eyes = Amber |hair = Red |blood type = O |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = Gotei 13 |occupation = Part-time Teacher |previous occupation = Eighth Division Fourth Seat |team = None |previous team = None |partner = None |previous partner = |base of operations = Zaraki District |marital status = Single |relatives = None |education = Shin'o Academy |status = Alive |shikai = Menōmaru |bankai = Uchikaku Menōoni}} Ryūnosuke Ashitaka Kakuzenbō (覚禅房 明日 龍之介, Kakuzenbō Ashitaka Ryūnosuke) is the former Fourth Seat of the Eight Division from two hundred years ago and current rogue Shinigami living in the Zaraki District. After deserting the Gotei 13 Ryūnosuke goes by the name of Ryū (龍, Dragon) the first Kanji of his name. Appearance Whilst on the Gotei 13 Ryūsuke wore the usual Shinigami clothes but his Shihakushō didn't have sleeves and the front of his garment was widely open in the front showing strong upper body. He's always been seen smoking from his kiseru pipe which was given to him by a friend as a graduation gift after completing the Shin'o Academy. He is a tall muscular man with flowing long, red hair and amber eyes. Ryūnosuke has a scar running down the left side of his face from the temple down to the jaw angle which he acquired a long time ago fighting against a powerful Hollow during his academy years, he also has a very subtle goatee and a wisp of a mustache. Since he is no longer a member of the Gotei currently Ryūnosuke wears a dark green yukata with a bright pink flowered obi and tall tengu geta. He walks around with his Zanpakutou tied to his obi and is often seen chewing on long pieces of straws or smoking from his kiseru. Personality Ryūnosuke has a very laid back personality and likes to sit around and be lazy most of the day. In a normal day he wakes up and walks around town until around noon when he has lunch and tops it off with the usual cup of sake. When he’s done drinking he looks for a spot to sleep for the rest of the afternoon or trains his students until dinner. Even though he’s not much of an active man Ryūnosuke likes fighting merely to show off his power and to overcome his boredom but doesn’t fight to the death unless it is absolutely necessary. Usually Ryūnosuke projects a tough exterior mainly to keep up appearances especially since he lives in a district where strength and rudeness define status ergo he is a very famous man who not many have dared challenge over the years. On the inside he possesses a very kind heart especially for those kids whom he trains and protects at the same time. He doesn't care for adults who are too full of themselves or people with an overconfidence that borderlines with stupidity. Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Master: Ryūnosuke is a very prominent sword master having belonged to the Eleventh Division at some point before transferring to the Eight Division. Currently he teaches this art to young boys and adolescents in the Zaraki district where he has a little, mostly unheard of, school with around fifteen students, two of them are girls. Sōjutsu Master: Sōjutsu is the Japanese art of spear-wielding and fighting. Ryūnosuke is a very proficient with the spear given the fact that his Shikai takes the shape of one and is able to hold his ground on an all out fight without much difficulty. Most of the times he uses a combination spear tactics with close combat techniques to overwhelm the opponent and make them easily tired. He studied this art while on the Eleventh Division. Zanpakutō Menōmaru (瑪瑙丸, Agate) Ryūnosuke’s sealed sword takes the shape of an average katana with an red tsuba and a black scabbard. The katana has an orange rhomboidal shape guard and the blade has has a damascus steel pattern on it. He carries his Zanpakutō on his obi most of the times or over his shoulder. *'Shikai': Its release command is Kokagede samero (木陰で冷めろ, Cool off on the tree shade). When released Menōmaru takes the shape of a Japanese su-yari, a long spear with a straight blade at the end of it. The red wooden pole is roughly five feet long and the double-edged blade around thirty inches making it a total of seven and a half feet in length. The blade is red with orange and yellow shade patterns that resemble those present agate stones with deep hues near the center and the lightest closer to the edge. The transition between the pole and the blade has is wrapped with a red cord. :Shikai Special Ability: Menōmaru's main ability is to raise the temperature of its blade as well as that of the surroundings and the things it touches or cuts to a certain degree and is not to be confused with a fire-type Zanpakutō. Aside from that it also has two other abilities which help Ryūnosuke attack the opponent. Menōmaru's blade is always heated to high temperatures and whenever it cuts someone it immediately cauterizes the injury stopping the blood flow but leaving behind a painful burning wound. :*'Roshin' (炉心, Furnace Heart): Roshin extends the attack zone of Menōmaru's main ability two feet further from the blade tip increasing its reach and the chances of landing a heat blow on the enemy. This heat wave is highly concentrated and can reach a thousand degrees incinerating anything on it's path and instantly turning it into ashes. In one instance this technique proved hot enough to instantly evaporate an entire medium-sized pond and incinerate every single fish within it. :*'Kagerō' (陽炎, Heat Shimmer): This technique rather than projecting the heat of Menōmaru towards the enemy it keeps it around Ryū making his body look blurry and unstable as if it is moving around and making it hard for the opponent to accurately determine his location. Even though it only varies by a couple of feet this mirage could make the difference between life and death. Ryūsuke doesn't use this ability for too long as prolonged exposure to it makes him sweat and loose too much water. *'Bankai': Uchikaku Menōoni (内核瑪瑙鬼, Agate Demon of the Inner Core): Even though he’s had his Bankai for around a hundred years Ryū rarely uses it because he says it makes the enemy back away and use long range attacks which he doesn’t like. To activate the Bankai he stabs the ground with the tip of the spear blade causing it to turn into a sea hot rocks and lava. The spear turns into a jumonji-yari which has three blades instead of just one, the two additional blades that run across are slightly turned upwards. The blades turn a vivid red as if they have just been taken out of a furnace. :Bankai Special Ability: While in Bankai the temperature around the spear blade is enough to instantly incinerate anything it touches, in one instance Ryū proved this by stabbing a nearby tree and having it turn into ashes on the spot. The temperature around Ryūnosuke’s body is also so high that it makes it impossible for anyone to get too close without being severely burned and does not affect him at all. The Bankai also allows him to control the lava surrounding him through specific movements of the spear. He can use the lava to attack and/or shield himself from incoming enemy attacks. :*'Daisōbanshūkotsu' (大葬万収骨, Great Burial of 10,000 Gathered Bones): Through specific moves of his spear Ryūnosuke is able to make the lava around him and the opponent shoot towards the enemy, surrounding them too fast to properly react in time and from all directions preventing a successful escape. As soon as contact is made the lava starts solidifying around the body encasing it in a giant sphere shaped rock that closely resembles a celestial body from which it is nigh impossible to escape. This creates the perfect tomb for his enemies from which only one person has been able to escape. The sheer size of this body is enough to be seen from miles away and eclipse the sun. *''Bankai Second Stage: Bankai Niban: Uchikaku Menōoni Seitai Yūgō (卍解二番: 内核瑪瑙鬼·生体融合, Agate Demon of the Inner Core Living Body Fusion): This is a unique ability to Menōmaru that Ryūnosuke has called a second stage to his Bankai and it consists of the fusion of his physical body with the spirit of his Zanpakutō, such an ability is unheard of in the whole history of the Gotei 13. When this technique is activated Ryūnosuke's spear vanishes and the skin of his wohle body begins cracking and seemingly turns into stone; his eyes also become bright yellow as if there's fire shining from within them, his hair turns and ashy. In addition to that Ryūnosuke becomes extremely muscular and grows two extra pair of arms from behind his back. The surroundings change and resemble that of a citadel barren by a violent eruption of lava with remnant of buildings and structures all around him. In this stage Ryūnosuke becomes extremely violent as his whole purpose is to destroy the enemy no matter what, even disregarding those standing in the middle. In this stage, same as with the first Bankai stage, Ryūnosuke as complete control over the lava surrounding him but almost to a cataclysmic scale because he can create waves that don't seem to be restrained by size. In one occasion he made an entire town on west Rukongai disappear by the end of a battle with a powerful Arrancar; luckily the town had been evacuated and none of the inhabitants met their end there. The only set back to this kind of power is that the extreme heat emanating from his surrounding does seem to affect him at a more rapid rate than his other abilities. **Protocol Zero'' (手順ゼロ, Tejun Zero): Since being in this stage completely overwhelms Ryūnosuke's conscience with a sense of destruction and killing his best friend Daisuke Shiraji has developed a seal and named it Protocol Zero. What this seal does is that after thirty seconds, the amount of time it would normally take Ryūnosuke to kill his opponent while in his second Bankai stage, the bond with his Zanpakutō spirit will be temporarily blocked and the influence of Menōmaru will halt turning Ryūnosuke to his normaly self, deactivating all techniques previoulsy deployed and ending the destruction that could potentially follow, which could put other innocent lives in danger.